A Boy and His AI
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: What if Maine and the Alpha AI had gotten stuck together? What if, just by chance, they became friends? And what is, by even more chance, the AI followed him through blizzards and an Elite attack just to help him? *Slight Tex/Church implied*


**Again, randomness on my part. You will find that happens a lot if you end up reading an of my other stories. Oh, if you can find the reference to another game in here you can feel awesome. Also, slight Church/Tex in here. Anyway, enjoy the randomness.**

* * *

Maine snarled at the man as he stood on the half finished floor of the under-construction building. He wore a suit and looked terrified. Maine would find this a whole lot easy if the Alpha were there to tell him the best route to chase the bastard down. But alas, he had stayed behind. And there was no way he found his way all the way here. It was much to far a distance to cross, and he didn't even know where he had gone. So Maine came to the conclusion that no, the Alpha was not here nor would he be. He heard yelling behind him and looked over his shoulder only slightly, and not enough to see what it was all about. Not that he cared. He growled at the man, having him take a scared step back with a slight whimper.

"Church!" Tex screamed. At that name Maine turned fully around to see a white armored, with some sky blue, robot body clutching to the edge of an extremely tall building only slightly taller than the one Maine was on now. He looked over to see the man a few feet away from the back-steps he had been taking. "Hang on!" Maine glanced back a moment before turning back to the man, who had now started running. He started to head after him, but he skidded to a halt as Church called back to Tex.

"I'm slipping!" Maine looked behind him and saw Church trying to get a grip with his hanging hand, and that he wasn't having much success. Maine cursed under his breath and attached his brute shot onto his back. He took out his hookshot, at least that's what CT called it, and aimed it up at the Alpha as his other hand lost its grip. In an instant the chain went flying and the hook attached to the Alpha's hand. Maine put a halt on the chain's movement and there was a slight tug from the weight. After he got his stance together he retracted the chain back towards him. A white helmet appeared and the Alpha pulled himself up onto the platform. He looked up at his rescuer.

"Charles? Is that you?" Maine reached out a hand towards him, the Alpha grabbed it and Maine pulled him up to his feet. Maine huffed out at him. The Alpha smiled. "Of course I found you! I figured you were looking for the same guy Wash and Tex were, so I kept track of them. But it was pretty hard once the blizzard hit, not to mention the Elites that attacked. But hey, I wasn't about to let you go this alone. Oof!" The Alpha grunted as the giant, muscle toned Spartan squeezed him in-between his arms. He let out a pain-filled chuckle. "Yeah, I missed you too. Ow, crushing! Crushing!" The pressure lessened and Maine set the Alpha down. "Yeah, now what do you say we kick some snoody-guy-henchmen ass?" Maine grunted and the two linked arm in agreement.

... **Change of POV**

Tex winced as her arm twisted behind her and she heard a loud _crack. _Damn it! She looked over as Caboose and Grif lay on the ground, being kicked in the ribs. Sarge, Simmons, and Tucker were backed up against the edge of the building being mobbed by ten guys. A few feet to her right Wash was getting the beating of a lifetime, she could see blood seeping through his armor. For the first time in a long time Tex felt a tiny bit of terror fall over her. Her thoughts shattered to pieces as a boot made contacted to her gut. She hissed out a curse and glared at the man who delivered it. She was about to cuss him out when something grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He was tossed of the building by...

Maine? What the hell was he doing here?

"Maine? Maine!" Wash called out. "AH!" he screamed in pain as his arm was torn from its socket. Tex winced slightly. Maine growled a low angry growl. Suddenly a white armored body jumped up far into the air. Tex blinked away the light of the sun as she attempted to see who it was. They came crashing down onto the building and cocked the shotgun they had in hand. Tex found a huge grin covering her features and pulled on the grip the man behind her had.

"Church!" she called out, her voice sounding quite pleased. She yelled out in pain as her arm was twisted violently. Maine and Church looked at each other and nodded. They turned towards their foes and charged in with no fear. Tex couldn't believe what she was seeing, Church was not only shooting without missing, but he was totally kicking ass! Tex couldn't help but feel proud of him, he was doing really good! Caboose jumped to his feet and punched a gun in the face, knocking him off the building. After which he called out saying he was sorry.

"Tex!" Church called once the last guy was knocked out. He took his shotgun and shot the man holding her back before he could reach his pistol and ran over to her. He instantly grabbed her twisted wrist and felt it to make sure it wasn't broken. "You ok?" Tex nodded. "Good. Everybody ok?" Church stood up and everybody nodded. Wash let out a yell of pain as Maine popped his shoulder back into place, but he nodded as well. "Great."

Maine grabbed Church by head and placed him at his right side. Church looked over, Tex guessed he was doing that stupid do-you-need-something smile that she knew him well for. Suddenly Maine punched Church in the shoulder, making him grunt in pain. Church looked up at him, undoubtedly staring him down. A challenge Maine most gladly excepted. Church punched Maine back, making him stumble slightly. Maine punched him back, much harder. Church cussed him out angrily and shoved him. Maine simply grabbed him by the neck and held him there while he tried to break free.

"Come on! Leggo! Let, go! AH!" Church screamed in surprise when Maine let loose his grip, making him go flying backwards. Tex chuckled as Church stood back up. "I hate you." Maine let out a low growl, Church stiffened. "You wanna say that again tough guy?" Maine looked back over his shoulder at him and repeated the growl. Without a moments thought Church had jumped him, and since he had taken him by surprise he tackled him to the ground. Maine shoved Church off of him and snarled. "Take it back and maybe I will. What? You wanna go?" Tex and Wash shared a look, he did not seriously just say that. Maine grumbled. "You're insulting yourself, you taught me. OW!" Maine had pounded Church on the head before standing up.

"Well, I see you two are getting along," Caboose commented. Maine grunted. Church stood and punched Maine in the shoulder lightly, a gesture that was happily returned. Church chuckled and Maine looked over at him. Church looked up at him and Maine shoved him. Church cursed at him and shoved back. Maine growled and held him back with one hand resting on his head. Everyone laughed a little a the sight.

"I hate you," Church grumbled as he stopped trying to get closer to him. "Whoa!" Church yelled out as Maine let his grip go, making Church fall to the ground. Tex laughed a little at the sight. Church stood up and wiped himself off. Maine growled something. Wash stiffened and stared at him. Church simply shoved him harder. "Shut up!" Maine let out a noise that sounded something like a laugh as Church cursed and cussed.

* * *

**Well, there you have it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
